


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Actor Jinki, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Class Differences, Class Issues, Hook-Up, Jinki-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Student Minho, Texting, Work In Progress, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:26 AM**

**Taemin:** _Why were you so late to class today?_

**Minho:** _Sorry_

**Minho:** _I woke up late_

**Taemin:** _Unable to get up this morning?_

**Minho:** _More or less yeah_

**Taemin:** _So I'm taking that you had a good night the other day ;)_

**Minho:** _Very funny Minnie_


End file.
